


Bottled Perfection

by Auggusst



Series: Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Come Inflation, Couch Sex, Cute, Fingering, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, In Vitro Fertilization, Interrupted Sex, Intersex, Intersex Tony, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Knotting, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Mom Tony Stark, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Superfamily, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ceo tony stark, omega breasts, power bottom tony, sensitive breasts, sperm donor steve, steve is peter's father, the avengers don't exist, tony is a regular businessman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: When Tony Stark decided to have a child through in vitro fertilization, he knew there was a chance his child would someday want to meet his sperm donor. He just didn't anticipate how kind and wonderful the stranger named Steve Rogers would turn out to be. Sometimes the universe finds a way of making a perfect match.[Fic written for @petulantquat on Tumblr.]New chapter added June 14 2020!(Sidenote: Owner of the AU intended Tony to be intersex and updates have been made to the chapters to reflect that.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alternate Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1316





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for asking me to write! These scenes were a joy to write.
> 
> For anyone looking for fics, message me!

If Tony knew ten years ago that he would be walking into a secluded part of Central Park, holding onto his five year old son’s hand, with the intention of meeting his father, he wouldn’t have believed it. But here he was, forcing one foot in front of the other, his little boy entirely oblivious to his internal plight, of course. Peter was wide eyed and excitement was clear on his face as they walked, his favorite toy motorcycle clutched tightly in the hand that wasn’t attached to Tony’s.

Tony knew this could happen one day, that his child would eventually start asking questions. It was only natural. Tony had just hoped it would wait a few more years, or that maybe Peter would be okay not knowing, not reaching out to his father (after all, Tony had raised him, wasn’t that enough?) but shortly after starting kindergarten, Peter came home, little face extremely serious, and asked “Why don’t I have a daddy?” and Tony couldn’t leave the question unanswered.

Explaining in vitro fertilization to a five year old was hard enough, but explaining the _reason_ behind Tony’s decision was harder. It was a little early to dive into a rant about the inherent misogyny in society, and the struggles Tony faced his entire life as an Omega and the CEO of a billion-dollar company, one he’d inherited from his Alpha father, and taken the time and effort over the years to transform from a weapons manufacturer to something much more useful. He struggled, had to fight to stay at the top where he belonged, suffered the sneers and rumors, the constant down-talking, the insistence he wasn’t fit to run his own company, as if he were somehow lesser because of his gender. Well. Tony Stark was a genius, and a hell of a businessman, and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him.

Settling into the role of a family rearing Omega never crossed his mind, not until his late thirties, when his company was firmly in his own hands and functioning as he intended. Even then, he made no effort to find a mate, didn’t want to go through the trials and tribulations of finding someone who didn’t want his money, who loved him for him, and shared the same life views. He was too busy for it, and kind of impatient honestly, wanted to have a child sooner rather than later, and why should he need a partner anyway? Tony was capable of loving and caring for his child entirely on his own. Besides, he had his friends, who supported him through thick and thin. He didn’t need anyone else.

He hadn’t even picked the sperm donor himself, it was that irrelevant to him. He had JARVIS pick one from the batch of profiles sent by the agency, simply told the AI, “You know what I like,” and that was that. He didn’t want to know, didn’t want to get attached to some stranger, didn’t want to think of his future child as the stranger’s. No. It would be Tony’s, and Tony’s alone, or so he thought, until his little boy decided otherwise.

Tony couldn’t hold the curiosity against Peter though. It was only natural that when he started to make friends, started to look around other families, he wondered why their family unit was different, why it consisted of just him and Tony, and Tony’s friends, affectionately dubbed aunts and uncles. In the end, Tony told him that he’d never fallen in love, but he’d wanted Peter so badly, so he took the steps to get him.

Peter had been surprisingly understand about the whole thing, but he couldn’t help but wonder about his father, who neither of them had ever met. He couldn’t help but think that maybe if his mommy and daddy met, that they _would_ fall in love, and it would be the three of them, that they would be like the other families. He really liked that idea. He loved his momma, more than anything, but thought he was sad sometimes, with just Peter. He wanted them both to meet his dad, imagined him kind and strong and cool, someone who would make them both happy, and he told Tony as much when he asked to meet him.

Tony had never been able to deny Peter anything. He loved to dote on his son, gave the little boy anything and everything he could, including his time, money, and most importantly, his love. It wasn’t too hard to put his own trepidations aside, and to concede to his baby’s wish.

“Okay,” he’d said, pulling Peter into his lap, pressing a kiss to his dark curls. “We’ll meet your daddy.”

Peter’s daddy was a man named Steve Rogers, the records stated. He was born and raised in Brookyln, still resided there, had a clear criminal record excepting one instance of Civil Disobedience in the form of a brawl that happened at a Reproductive Rights March three years ago. He had an MFA from Pratt Institute, and had no living relatives. Steve was younger than Tony, 35 to Tony’s 43, and unmarried, which made things a little easier. Tony had been hesitant to reach out, wasn’t sure exactly how to approach the subject. Tony wasn’t sure why Steve had donated sperm in the first place, what possessed him to throw his genes out to the world for free use. What was more confusing, or surprising, was the fact that Peter was _somehow_ Steve’s only biological child on record. No one else had selected Steve’s sperm over the years. The chances of that were kind of insane, and Tony tried not to dwell on it, or what it meant. The initial phone call between him and Steve was brief, cursory, and awkward, taking place only a day after the agency reached out to Steve at Tony’s request.

Steve had been surprised, but simultaneously unsurprised, to open his email to find a message from the sperm bank he’d donated to almost seven years ago. He was 28 at the time, had been out of graduate school for three years, and was still trying to find his footing in the world. He’d almost succeeded, but then his mother, Sarah, passed away after battling an immune disease for two years, and the hospital expenses, in addition to the funeral expenses, added up. Suddenly, on top of Steve’s massive student loan debt, he owed almost $30,000 dollars, and had to work several jobs to make ends meet. Donating sperm wasn’t something he’d been particularly excited about, didn’t even consider it until his best friend Bucky brought it up. It helped, though, and considering he’d probably never settle down to have kids himself, he wasn’t particularly worried about sharing DNA with someone else. He’d almost forgotten about the whole thing, until he got the email, and then was given Tony Stark’s number, and found himself on the phone the next day with the Omega who’d deemed his sperm good enough to carry.

The name wasn’t immediately familiar to Steve, so he only felt regular nervousness waiting on the bench in Central Park three days later. His son was named Peter, and was five years old (he’d be six in August) and apparently over the moon excited to meet Steve. That kind of excitement, that kind of confidence placed in Steve made the blond anxious. He wasn’t sure how the day would go, what it’d be like.

He took the day off from his new job to have this get together, and as he waited, the smell of morning rain still in the air (it was only about 9am, late enough for most regulars to be at work already but early enough to avoid the lunch-time buzz of people that often gathered in the park) he couldn’t stop his heart from beating fast, couldn’t help but squeeze his hands around the stuffed bear he’d bought as a gift for Peter. He wasn’t sure what to say, really, or what to do, so planned on simply introducing himself and hoping for the best.

“Where is he?” Peter asked, his dark eyes sweeping over the nearly-empty park as they walked. “How we gonna know it’s him?”

“Well, I told you his description the other day, Pete, and he said he’d be wearing a brown jacket and blue shirt,” Tony replied, scanning the terrain. “He should be sitting by himself. His text said he was on a bench.”

That seemed to satisfy his son, but it didn’t stop Tony’s own heart from jumping into his throat when he finally spotted Steve Rogers further down the path, sitting alone on a bench, looking just as terrified as the brunet was sure he looked right now.

Peter spotted Steve not a moment later, his sharp little eyes settling on the stranger sitting by himself, who could only be his father. He was plenty excited, if his little gasp was any indication, and he tugged on Tony’s hand. “Look!”

“I see him,” Tony replied, managing a little smile. He braced himself mentally as they approached, and Steve caught sight of them, and stood from the bench. The blond waved, and Tony willed his arm to work, offering a little wave in return, until the two parties were close enough to speak.

At first glance, Tony couldn’t believe a man as handsome as Steve Rogers had donated his sperm, and by extension, had never found a mate. He was tall, taller than Tony, and in ridiculously good shape. His leather jacket may have hid his toned abdomen, but nothing could conceal his broad shoulders, or the taper of his waist. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and for a moment Tony lamented that Peter hadn’t inherited them, but he could still see the resemblance, just barely, in the shape of his son’s brows, the tone of his skin. Either way, Steve was _gorgeous_ , and Tony was thankful he still had some kind of sense left not to comment on it immediately, and to give a proper greeting instead.

He took an involuntary sniff, found the stranger’s scent to be warm and appealing, but sometimes appearances were deceiving, so Tony made a mental note to keep his guard up, especially because Steve was an Alpha.

“Mr. Rogers, I presume?” he greeted, his grasp gentle but firm on Peter’s hand.

Steve took a moment to respond, his eyes flitting from Tony, to Peter, and back again. Speaking over the phone, reading the records on paper about it all was different than seeing, than _experiencing_. The little boy in front of him was adorable, gazing up at him with a mixture of curiosity and delight. It only took one look, really, to fall in love, to _know_. Even if he didn’t have warning, if this was a chance encounter, he would know, just by looking, that Peter was his. He could feel it in his heart. It was kind of overwhelming actually, so Steve was glad when his attention was diverted, but looking up at Tony didn’t make things much easier.

He was vaguely familiar—maybe Steve had passed him on the street before?—and stunningly beautiful. His eyes were deep and brown, passed on to his child, and the hair to match, and every inch of his face, visibly older than Steve’s, but no less beautiful, drew the blond in. His voice was strong, yet smooth, enticing, and his scent equally so. Steve had to remember how to get his mouth to work, knew he had a question to answer.

He blinked a few times, and let out a nervous little laugh. “Yes, hi, that’s me. Steve is fine,” he replied, extending a hand.

Tony shook it. He was glad Steve was flustered, that he seemed to be just as nervous as Tony was feeling.

“Hi Steve,” he said, smiling a little despite his trepidation. “Tony’s just fine too. More importantly, this little guy down here is Peter. He really wanted to meet you,” the brunet said, gently jostling the hand that held his son’s.

Peter was entranced. He had a healthy balance of shyness, as any kid his age did, and for all his enthusiasm, all his insistence on making this meeting happen, it seemed he had fallen victim to it now. His eyes were wide and full of awe looking up at Steve, but he seemed unable to say anything.

The two adults laughed a little. Steve’s shoulders dropped the tension they’d been holding, and he squatted down to the boy’s level. “Hi there, Peter,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

He was met with silence. The kindergartener’s hand was tight around his toy motorcycle, and his cheeks were turning a little pink. Steve regarded him with kind eyes, _fond_ eyes, even though they’d never met before, even though he didn’t _know_ about Peter until a few days ago, and something about the attention filled the little boy with so much emotion it was hard to speak.

Tony sort of knew the feeling. He’d never once regretted in vitro, never regretted remaining unbounded, but he could admit there was a new sense of satisfaction, seeing his child meet his father, documenting their similarities. He’d never seen Peter star struck like this, and it certainly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, given the boy’s noisy enthusiasm minutes ago.

Tony smiled earnestly now, nudged his son a little. “Come on, honey, say hi.”

“You’re my daddy?” Peter asked instead. “You really are?”

Steve let out a little sigh of laughter, brushed his free hand through his blond hair. “Yeah, I am.”

Peter looked him over once more, took in his friendly tone, the smile on his face.

“So what do you think, Pete?” Tony asked. “Does he get your stamp of approval?”

It took a second, but then Peter was nodding enthusiastically, and his face finally broke out into a wide grin. “You make a good daddy,” he said. 

Steve’s smile grew. “Well I don’t know about that,” he said, a nervous edge to his voice. “But thank you.”

There was a beat of silence, and Tony thought it was kind of funny. Both Steve and Peter seemed to be at a loss for words, weren’t sure how to proceed. The brunet’s gaze settled on the stuffed bear in Steve’s hands.

“You got something for Peter?” he prompted.

The blond’s brain turned on again, and he looked down at his hands. “Oh! Yeah. I found this little bear out here all alone on my way here, and I was hoping to find someone to take care of him,” Steve said, properly presenting the stuffed animal to Peter. His face turned serious. “You seem like a good boy. You take care of your mom, right?”

Peter nodded furiously, puffed his chest out a little. “I do!” he said. “I make sure nobody is ever mean to him.”

Tony felt a surge of endearment, couldn’t help but regard his son with soft eyes. Peter was a good kid, from the start, and although he could throw a fit as well as the next child, he was always considerate, kinder than many others, and Tony was thankful for it. He was starting to think some of that kindness came from Steve’s end, judging by the sweet attitude of the man thus far. He was still a little skeptical, as he always was meeting new people, and especially letting new people meet Peter, but this was alright so far.

“That’s good to hear,” Steve replied. “I think this little bear would like to go home with you too, if you wouldn’t mind. Some of the other animals are kind of mean to him. So what do you say?”

“I’ll take him,” the boy replied, letting go of Tony’s hand to grab the bear. He needed two hands to really hold it, since it was kind of big to him, but there was no way he was dropping his favorite toy. The hand holding the motorcycle curled around the stuffed animal tightly, so it wouldn’t fall.

Steve’s eyes drifted to it, and he let out a little tone of surprise.

“You like motorcycles?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “I want a really fancy one. Has to be blue!”

“Well, mine isn’t blue, but it’s pretty fancy! I saved up a lot of years to buy it,” Steve said. The dramatic gasp Peter let out made him chuckle.

“You have one?” the boy asked.

“You have one?” Tony echoed, raising a brow. Tony was fond of motorcycles and cars himself, and Steve hadn’t struck him as the type to own one. He, admittedly, looked like more of the suburban type. But then again, he was an artist, Tony reminded himself, as his file stated, and they were always full of surprises. He was starting to get really curious about the man, wanted to hear more of his story. He was sure the curiosity was mutual, when Steve’s blue eyes met his, and his gaze lingered.

“I do,” the blond replied, standing up straight again. He rested his hands on his belt.

“Can I see it?” Peter piped up down below, his eyes wide and fingers wrapped tight around his new stuffed animal.

Steve shook his head, smiling softly. “Sorry, it’s in the shop right now. My friend Bucky got it all scratched up when he borrowed it last week.”

“Aww…”

“Maybe another time…?” Steve suggested hesitantly, looking to Tony. “I mean, I don’t want to presume or anything. Sorry, it’s probably weird to suggest another get together when we hardly know each other.”

Tony waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. But you do make a point. Can we sit?” he asked, gesturing to the park bench behind Steve.

“Of course,” Steve replied with a nod, shuffled back to sit on the bench. It was big enough that there was plenty of room for all three of them. Peter climbed up into Tony’s lap almost immediately—he was getting a little big to sit there now, but both he and Tony still loved the closeness— and the brunet looped his hands around his son’s midsection, loosely but protectively. Peter opted to use the length of his arm as a makeshift road for his little motorcycle, and both Steve and Tony watched in amusement for a second.

“So tell me about yourself,” Tony said, shifting his attention back to the Alpha.

“I’m not all that interesting,” Steve confessed. “Brooklynite through and through. I graduated from Pratt Institute a few years ago, worked here and there for a while, and now I’m an adjunct at Kingsborough. I paint,” he explained.

Tony, of course, knew all of that already thanks to the handy background check he’d ordered. He didn’t mind hearing it again though. “Artist? You’re a creative one, huh?”

Steve ducked his head, smiled a little. “Yeah. What about you? What do you do for a living?”

Tony thought the question was kind of funny. It wasn’t particularly funny in a good way, more in a surprising way. Did Steve not recognize his name? Was he unaware that Tony was CEO of the world’s most forerunning tech conglomerate? The brunet let out a little laugh. “You really don’t know?” he asked, tilting his head.

Steve raised a brow, confusion crossing his features. “Uh, should I?” he asked, somewhat nervously.

Well. _Tony_ was nervous now. He assumed Steve had known, when he contacted him, about who he was, about his life in the public eye. It seemed that wasn’t the case, and now the Omega was a little hesitant to spell it all out. He wasn’t sure how Steve would react, or if it would change anything.

“Ever heard of Stark Industries?”

Steve gave a little start. “Stark—Tony Stark. _Tony Stark_. That’s you? Oh, I’m an idiot,” he said. “I thought the name was just a coincidence, I—wow…” He felt nervous all over again, and kind of stupid for not having realized. That’s why Tony had seemed familiar. His name was all over the goddamn news, and so was his picture.

Well. Bucky had always said he could be kind of dense.

Tony laughed a little. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure there’s more than one Steve Rogers walking around. I wouldn’t have made the connection either.”

“Still. You’re—wow, and I…” He glanced down at Peter, who seemed quite content to stay quiet, to play with his toy while the two of them spoke. This little boy, his son, had a billionaire genius for a mother. He was born into a world of wealth, of opportunity, while Steve had quite literally scraped the bottom of the barrel for most of his life. Hell, if it weren’t for several scholarships and financial aid, he would’ve never made it to Pratt. Peter would never have such concerns, would always be cared for, and have the world at his fingertips. That was pretty amazing. To think it all happened by chance, that Steve’s sperm was selected out of what he was sure were thousands of samples…

The look on Steve’s face was kind of endearing, honestly, and Tony found himself relaxing that much more. He normally had a difficult time relaxing around Alphas unless they were familiar, always felt the need to keep his guard up, thanks to so many unpleasant interactions in the past, but there was something about the blond that felt safe.

“Crazy, right?” Tony agreed, smiling.

“I have to ask,” Steve started, holding up a hand. “If you don’t mind, what made you decide to go this way? Not many people go with IVF if they have other options.” All of the Omegas in his life either remained childless, or were bonded, and had children with their mates. He simply wondered, was all, why Tony didn’t have a mate, why someone so amazing opted to become a single parent.

Tony’s face twisted kind of unpleasantly at the question though, and Steve’s eyes widened. “Don’t take that the wrong way, please,” he said quickly, backpedaling. “I just meant—most people prefer to settle down with a partner. Some don’t, and that’s just fine, of course, but I was just wondering.”

“Mommy didn’t love anyone,” Peter interjected, matter-of-factly. “He just wanted me, and so he got me!”

Tony let out a little sigh, amused and embarrassed by his son. “That’s right,” he said, didn’t want to tell his child otherwise. “It boils down to this: it would take an extraordinary Alpha for me to even consider bonding, and all of the trouble that would come with it, thanks to my position. I’ve got no tolerance for backwards thinking, and stereotypical gender roles, and I’ve fought _hard_ over the years to get where I’m at. I wasn’t going to give any of that up, wasn’t going to concede to my company board’s conservative wishes.”

He leaned down, pressed a kiss to Peter’s curls. “I wanted a baby, and I’ve got one. That’s that.”

Steve regarded the two of them with a little awe. He was plenty aware of the social struggles Omegas went through. He ended up punching a misogynist’s teeth out at a rally a few years ago after all. Listening to Tony talk, to the confidence he spoke with, the things he must have dealt with over the years were clear. They’d only known each other for less than an hour, but he was already thoroughly impressed, and desperately wanted to get to know him more.

“That’s amazing,” he said. “This whole thing is amazing. I didn’t think…I knew someone might end up picking my samples, but I’m…I’m honored, honestly.”

“Well, Steve,” Tony started, his expression melting into a warm smile again, “We’re honored too.”

“I get your stamp of approval too, then?” the blond asked, leaning back against the bench. He flashed Tony a dazzling grin.

The brunet laughed a little, leaned forward slightly. “You do,” he said.

Peter, down between them, couldn’t have looked more pleased.


	2. Stop and Start

“Mm, yeah, that’s it,” Tony sighed, driving his hips back. God, Steve’s fingers were huge, slowly sliding in and out of his tight heat, stretching him, filling him, coaxing slick out of his hole, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

It’d been a while, honestly, since he was here, lying in bed, about to get his brains fucked out; A full month, actually.

After Peter had been born, he didn’t quite want to play the dating game, or more appropriately, the hook up game, couldn’t stomach it like in his younger days, so he more or less took care of himself. Going out and finding someone to bring home for a few hours always seemed like so much work, and he didn’t miss it honestly. He was fine living without sex, until Steve came into his life.

After a few months of off and on meet ups, Tony and Steve were dating, and Steve moved into Tony’s building. Peter was ecstatic, and Steve adapted to the role of a father surprisingly well, which was part of why Tony liked him so much. He liked that Steve was strong and kind, and understanding, that he treated Tony as an equal, never made him feel lesser for being an Omega. Tony could never date someone who behaved otherwise, would never consent to being someone’s pretty little Omega. He was a billionaire, a genius, and ran one of the world’s 50 best companies, and he wouldn’t let some knot-head treat him with any less respect than he deserved.

Luckily, Steve had respect to spare, was borderline reverent of Tony, but also was honest with him, argued with him, gave him a reality check when he needed it. They played off of each other extremely well. 

As such, he was more than interested in sex with his new partner, and Steve was equally enthusiastic, completely in love with the Omega, with the confident way he handled himself. Tony helped Steve through his rut two months into their relationship, and the Alpha helped Tony through his heat a few weeks later, and now, almost a year into their relationship, they were bonded, and had a pretty good routine, and daily life in general. They had learned to balance their careers and parenthood with skill. The only issue was that their sex life was regularly put into jeopardy.

Peter…complicated things a little. He had always been attached to his momma, had a habit of crawling into his bed in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep, rarely left his side. It took weeks to convince him to sleep in his own bed, that no, he couldn’t sleep with his parents and that he was a big boy. There may have been some bribery involved there, in the form of ice cream, but neither parent really minded. They loved Peter, doted on him constantly. Tony and Steve took turns occupying his time, and did so gladly, but sometimes, they just wanted a little time to themselves. Sometimes, they were just horny, just needed to feel each other. Peter seemed to sense the shift in their behavior like clockwork, unfortunately, because he had a habit of interrupting most times they tried.

Four weeks ago Tony had been pressed up against the kitchen counter, fingers scratching against the smooth granite as Steve fucked in and out, his hands tight around the brunet’s waist, a pleased growl in his throat. Slick was dripping down the Omega’s thighs, the squelch of it loud in their ears, alongside Tony’s moans. Fuck, it felt so good.

Steve was so big, bigger than the average Alpha, and getting Tony loose enough, wet enough to take him was always a chore, but one they both _loved_ , when it could be completed without interruption.

“Fuck, yeah, yeah, _harder_ ,” Tony insisted, pushing back to meet each rough thrust, clenching around Steve’s length, milking him for what he had. He wanted it, wanted his knot, even though it was borderline too big, always filled him so much it was almost unbearable. He loved the feeling, loved being spread open, being filled with his Alpha’s hot cum, and wanted it now.

Steve had just begun to really put his back into it, spurred on by Tony’s insistence, how vocal, how demanding, how _in charge_ the Omega always was, but then he could hear the front door opening, and Happy Hogan calling out, “Hey! Anybody lose a little monster?”

“I’m not a monster!” Peter squeaked out in protest. He’d been out for a drive with Happy for a few hours, insisting Steve and Tony needed a break, but Steve had been caught up in grading papers and Tony had a business proposal to work on so they didn’t actually get to anything until it was too late.

Steve had stopped in his tracks at the greeting, the mortification he felt essentially killing his erection immediately, and Tony’s head fell against the counter in defeat.

Five days later it happened again.

Steve had put Peter to bed two hours ago, and he and Tony were cuddling on the couch, a blanket slung over their laps and a new movie playing on the TV. It started innocent enough, with them just cuddling, sharing kisses every few minutes, but then Steve had grazed his teeth against the brunet’s bond mark _just_ so, and suddenly, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Tony’s hands were wrapped around Steve’s cock, already slick with his spit from where he’d leaned down to swallow the head—he needed both hands to really handle it, and fuck, he loved that fact—steadily jerking him off as he muffled the Alpha’s low moans with kisses, when he could hear it, a little “Mommy?” ring out from down the hall.

Tony let out a little whine, torn between ignoring it or dutifully answering. Peter had probably had a nightmare, needed to be tucked back into bed. Still, did it have to be _now?_

Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s shoulder for a second. “Dammit,” he sighed, tugged his hands back from his mate’s cock.

Steve laid a hand over his eyes, let out an embarrassed laugh. “What is it, sweetie?” he called out.

By the eighth time they were interrupted, Tony was sure he was going to die. Three weeks without getting it in, without feeling Steve’s fat knot spread him wide, and he thought he was going to lose his mind. He almost cried, honestly. Work had been stressful lately, with the fiscal year drawing to a close, and the board breathing down his neck. Was it too much to ask to have a little fun in the bedroom to unwind?

Steve sympathized with his plight. He had a pretty high libido in general, and though he was used to taking care of himself, nothing compared to the feeling of Tony around him, the way he sounded and the things he said when they were intimate. He wanted it, needed it, and it was getting harder and harder to live without.

He hoped they were in the clear this time.

Peter had a pretty busy day, attended a classmate’s birthday party, that lasted _five hours_ , and was already struggling to keep his eyes open when they came home. Tony had tucked him into bed, gave him a kiss goodnight, and practically ran to the bedroom to meet Steve.

Steve’s cock was pulsing between his thighs now, watching Tony fuck himself back on his fingers. He ran his free hand up the side of his mate’s body, then cut across his chest, settled on the slight swell of his breasts. He adored Tony’s breasts, the way they were just big enough to cup, and how sensitive they were, how Tony would whine and writhe in his grasp when he closed his lips around them.

The Omega let out a shudder when Steve’s warm fingers tweaked a nipple now, gently, but enough to shock him.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Steve muttered, adjusting his fingers to brush against Tony’s clit.

“God, I need you in me,” Tony replied, dropping his head to his pillow. He kept his ass up, rolled his hips in time with the slow slide of Steve’s fingers. Another gush of slick slid out, and he was so damn wet already, but Steve always took his time, knew how important stretching Tony out was.

One time they’d gone too fast, and taking his knot had actually hurt. Steve never wanted to hurt his mate, and though Tony was strong, could handle a lot, he wasn’t a fan of pain.

Tony loved Steve’s thorough prep, loved that the Alpha would eat his pussy until he was loose, or stroke his walls, coax him open like he was something precious. Tony also loved how eager Steve was to give in to his demands, much more open to direction than other Alphas he’d met.

In short, Steve got off on Tony’s bossy attitude in bed, and it was beneficial to both of them.

“Just a little more,” Steve replied. He had three fingers in deep now, and Tony was finally opening around him. His hand was practically covered in slick, and it took a lot of self restraint not to bend down to lick Tony clean. He needed the slick, would need all of it, like every time, to fit inside. Fuck, just the thought of sliding into that wet heat had his dick twitching.

“It’s enough, it’s enough,” Tony insisted, sounding a little breathless. “Fuck me, Steve, fuck me _right now_.”

Well, Steve couldn’t deny him. “How do you want me?” he asked, pulling his fingers out, letting them slide up and down the swell of his mound.

Tony turned around on the bed immediately, braced his hands on the blond’s toned shoulders. “I’m gonna sink down on your fat cock, and you’re gonna fuck your knot up into me,” he replied, shuffling forward into Steve’s lap.

The Alpha let out an appreciative growl at that, nosed at Tony’s bond mark until he shuddered.

“You’re so perfect,” Steve said, resting his huge hands on Tony’s ass. “Love you.”

Tony had time to grin, his eyes warm and reverent as they regarded Steve. “Love you too,” he said. “Now let’s get on with it before you-know-who decides it’s time for a sleepover.”

“Ugh, don’t joke about that,” Steve replied, a pang of fear in his heart at the thought. If they had to stop again, he was sure he’d die. The steady drip of pre-cum on the head of his cock was testament to that.

Tony let out a breath of laughter, though he didn’t want that happening either. He was _going_ to get knotted tonight, he’d make sure of it.

The brunet raised himself up, reached down to align his mate’s length, and slowly sank down. Steve’s hands supported his weight, let him sink down slow and easy, but _fuck_ it was so good, like it always was. He could lose his mind with how good Tony felt, how tight and wet and _hot_ he was, how he seemed to fit Steve in, and pull him in deeper, like his cock belonged to Tony’s cunt.

He let out a little moan, and Tony’s fingertips dug into his shoulders, letting out a pleased sound of his own. His brows were knit with the intensity of it, and with impatience. Steve filled him, inch by inch, hot and huge and perfect, but god he wanted more immediately, wanted to be completely full, wanted to milk his cock for what it was worth and be rewarded with a torrent of hot cum.

“Oh, _oh_ , oh my god,” he whined, his head falling back at the sensation, at the perfection of being joined with Steve. He craved it, almost daily, even without his heat.

His last heat had been extremely rough, lasted a little longer than usual, and hell did they make the best of it. That was almost a month and a half ago though, and his heat should’ve come a week and a half ago, but sometimes Tony was just late. His body had never been particularly regular, so it was nothing to worry about, in any capacity.

Steve made a good father, loved Peter to pieces, and they’d talked a few times, just short little fleeting conversations, about the possibility of having another child. Peter was the biggest supporter of the idea, insisted he needed a playmate, and that they needed to give him one(specifically a little sister, which they both thought was especially adorable). Some laughs were exchanged about the concept, and the boy’s enthusiasm, but no plans were made, really. If it happened, it happened, and neither were in a particular rush for it. But then again, with the absence of his heat, maybe they didn’t have to make any plans…?

Tony thought about it now, driving himself down, and down, until his ass hit Steve’s hips, and he was so full of cock it was a little hard to breathe. His own length jumped against his stomach, a trickle of pre-cum sliding down his head.

Steve leaned forward, swiped his tongue over the Omega’s bond mark, couldn’t help but thrust up a little as he bottomed out. “God, Tony, Tony—“ He needed to fuck him, couldn’t wait any longer. It was so hard to keep still, to keep himself in check.

Luckily, waiting was the last thing on Tony’s mind. He rolled his hips insistently, let out a moan that was a little too loud as Steve pressed against his g-spot, and a hand flew up to his mouth.

He bit down on a knuckle to stifle his voice. The walls were pretty thick, but he didn’t quite want to push their luck. They both paused a moment, listening to see if the outburst had woken Peter up, but they were in the clear.

Tony let out a little laugh, and Steve grinned at him. They were finally here, finally were going to get to fuck uninterrupted, and excitement filled them both. Once they got a hold of themselves again, arousal was at the forefront of their minds.

Tony gave Steve a little nod.

After a second, Steve started fucking up into him, a moderate pace, and the hands resting on the Omega’s plump ass skirted around to his chest. “Fuck, perfect, my Tony—“

“Touch me, _fuck_ me, Steve,” Tony replied, spreading his knees further, and using leverage to meet each punctured thrust. He could feel himself leaking a little more slick, could feel the way it slid out around the thick column of the blond’s length, and it made him shudder, pleasure dancing up his spine. That pleasure only peaked higher when Steve’s fingers dug into his breasts, lightly, and he fondled them, leaned back a little so Tony was pitched higher on his lap.

At this angle, his cock pressed directly against the brunet’s g-spot, but he could also lean up, press open mouthed kisses to his tanned skin, close his lips around his pert nipples, lick and suck at them as much as he wanted, until Tony was trembling above him, his hips shifting insistently, soft whines and curses tumbling from his lips. His face was wonderfully flushed, like it always was when Steve focused his attention on his chest. Tony wasn’t particularly fond of his breasts, but they were natural for any Omega who’d had a child, and Steve _adored_ them, was fixated on them honestly, used any excuse to touch them, especially during sex. Steve wouldn’t openly admit to being a breast man, insisted he was an ass man too, but maybe he was just a Tony man in general.

He still couldn’t believe he was here sometimes, that a simple introductory meeting between him and the Omega who’d selected his sperm for IVF could lead to all of this, that they happened to get along extremely well, that Tony and Peter wanted Steve in their lives. He had everything he could ever ask for, really, but the Alpha in him couldn’t help but be greedy, especially when Tony’s body felt so wonderful beneath his.

He couldn’t help but imagine the brunet round and heavy, with a second child, imagined the way his breasts would swell, and how sweet it would be to hold their baby in his arms, the way he hadn’t gotten to with Peter. It was interesting, how quick he’d gone from disinterested in parenthood to becoming a family man. But with a family as perfect as his, who wouldn’t be converted?

He closed his teeth gently around one of Tony’s nipples, and the brunet in turn clenched around his cock, and they both moaned. “God,” Steve groaned. “Wanna knock you up,” he admitted, his thrusts turning sharp.

“Yes,” Tony replied, lifting his hands to grasp at Steve’s hair. “Yeah, fill me up, give me your knot,” he gasped, breathing heavy with the exertion, with the unbelievable pleasure of dropping down on Steve’s waiting cock repeatedly. “Fuck, baby, I want it, I _need_ it!”

The blond groaned when his hair was tugged, and he sat up again, wrapped his arms around Tony until their chests were touching. “You’ll get it, it’s all yours, just—just a little—“

It wouldn’t take long, really, for his knot to pop. Tony just felt too good, and it’d been so long. He was surprised he hadn’t gone off already. He could feel the pressure in his groin building though, could feel the difference in smoothness on each upward thrust, the slight lag when pulling back that told him it was forming.

Tony knew it too, and was frantic for it, drove himself down hard, so hard he could barely breathe, and he couldn’t stop the short little moans that fell from his lips each time. He could feel the clench in his core, the desperation, muscles eager to milk his mate’s knot.

It didn’t take long. He surged forward, kissed Steve sloppily, and the blond swallowed his moans, and then his knot was forming, dragging against Tony’s entrance, splitting him wide.

Tony grunted above him, at the stretch, the slight burn. It was always tough fitting it in, but he wanted it, _needed_ it, and got it time and time again. He kind of loved how sore he always was the next morning, how his legs were wobbly for hours after. He loved how intense it was, how intense everything was between them, because it was also sweet, and often slow, and perfect in a way Tony had never foreseen.

He let out a little whimper now, trying to sink down, producing more slick to ease the slide, but Steve’s warm hands were caressing his back soothingly, whispering, “You can do it, take it, take it,” and Tony did, the bulb of Steve’s knot slipping inside him, settling in deep. It inflated a little further, stretched him in a way that was both agonizing and incredible, and his eyes rolled back.

The pressure against his walls, the sensation of being filled was divine, and the next thing he knew, pleasure shot through him like lightning, and he came, shooting his load between their sweat-slicked bodies.

“Ah, hhn, fuck….so tight,” the blond hissed out. Tony’s body was a vice around his cock, his smooth passage hot and silky, and when the brunet came, he bore down. Steve helplessly thrusted up a few times, chasing more of the sensation, and suddenly it was too much, and he came with a low growl, started pumping cum deep into his mate, into his perfect partner, an itch being satisfied that had gone unscratched for far too long.

Tony let out a pleased hum, buried his face in the joint of Steve’s neck, nuzzled his bond mark. He sighed with satisfaction as he could feel Steve’s cum fill him, warming him up from the inside. Steve always came so much, and he was so fucking big to begin with, and the way he left Tony, entirely full, enough for his belly to swell a little, was especially delicious. It soothed every abrasion, let him forget his troubles and satisfied his instincts. Steve was the perfect partner for Tony, and by some miracle, he was lucky enough to have him, and his child.

“So good,” Tony moaned softly, dipping a hand between them to grasp at his own abdomen. It was sticky with seed, but he didn’t mind. “Filling me up, breeding me so well…”

“God—yes…” the Alpha shuddered, enchanted by the thought. He bucked his hips up a little further, but he was already in so deep, there was no give.

Steve was still cumming in little bursts, face flushed and twisted in pleasure. His hands were locked around Tony’s hips. He could hardly speak it felt so good, and by the time he stopped cumming, he was almost dizzy with pleasure, eyes dark and pupils blown wide. Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder, ran a thankful hand through his light hair.

Steve breathed heavily, his grip on Tony going a little lax.

“Lay down?” the brunet suggested. He was still going through the aftershocks too, each pulse of Steve’s knot sending chills through him, keeping him sated and suspended in contentment. It’d be a while until Steve’s knot went down though, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay upright.

“Yeah,” the blond agreed, and he carefully pulled them down so they were laying against the pillows on their sides. Tony swung a leg over Steve’s hip to get more comfortable, and a luxuriated smile settled on his face.

“God, that was good,” Tony sighed, leaning forward to capture Steve’s lips in a kiss. It was a short, chaste kiss, and they smiled into it.

“Worth the wait?” Steve asked.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

The blond’s hand ran down his side, his touch gentle and warm, and settled on the Omega’s abdomen, the way it was distended. He let out a pleased growl, knowing it was him who did that, knowing Tony held his seed.

Tony didn’t miss the satisfaction in his partner’s eyes, the blue in them deep and possessive. The brunet settled a hand on top of Steve’s, let out a little mewl as he rubbed circles into his hot skin.

“You know,” Tony started, eyes drifting down to watch their hands. Pregnancy hadn’t been particularly enjoyable for him, and he was loathe to go through it again, but Peter was the best gift he’d ever gotten, and Tony could definitely stomach the process if it meant he got another little bundle of joy out of it.

Full of cum like this, and with his missing heat on his mind, he couldn’t help but feel like the explanation was right in front of him.

He hadn’t said anything to Steve thus far, and it was time to consider the reality of it. “If we have another baby, we might have to wait even longer in between romps.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Steve replied, shrugging a little. He shifted slightly, tested the give of his knot. It was still too big to pull out, and they both shuddered. “It’d be worth it, don’t you think?”

Tony nodded, smiling, and leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. “I’m glad you think so,” he replied. “Because I’m starting to think we’ll have lots of waiting to do from now on.”

Steve searched his face, quirked a brow. Did he mean…? It took a second, but then it suddenly dawned on him, and the surprise on his face must have shown, because Tony laughed. “Are you…?”

“I might be,” Tony replied, nodding. “And if I wasn’t before, I _definitely_ will be after tonight.”

Steve let out a little laugh, his face lighting up. He pulled Tony in for a hug, pressed a kiss to his hair. “God, I love you.”

Tony melted against him, feeling warm and utterly perfect. “I love you too.”


	3. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter get up early to cook Tony a wonderful Mother's Day breakfast.

“Okay Pete, you keep an eye on those bubbles,” Steve said, a gentle hand braced on the 6 and a half year old’s shoulder as they watched the pancake batter settle in the pan.

There was a small stack already finished, resting on a nearby plate, covered to stay warm. The table was already set too, complete with a huge bouquet of flowers proudly displayed in a vase in the center, alongside the card Peter had created, and a box which held Steve’s gift. The kitchen smelled warm and delicious, with a hint of the blueberries they’d added to the batter. Blueberry pancakes were Tony’s favorite, Steve had discovered quickly, and with it being Mother’s Day, their first all together as a family, both Peter and Steve had agreed to do something special for Tony.

Steve still had bacon to cook, but they still had a few pancakes to finish up. Peter was more than insistent about helping out, and Steve loved it. He remembered cooking in the kitchen with his mother as a kid, perched up on a stool like Peter was now, taking in the process with rapt attention.

Steve loved this. He loved his son, and his husband. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was sometimes, that they’d reached out to him, asked him to become part of their lives, part of their family. That family was even growing now; Tony was pregnant with their second child, five months along, and Steve couldn’t have been more excited. He’d missed Peter’s birth, of course, and his infant years, but this time around he could be here, take part in the whole process. Steve was more than a little doting as a father, sometimes even a little overbearingly so, but Tony loved him for it. Steve knew Tony and Peter deserved the best, and did all he could to give it to them.

“The bubbles are gone!” Peter announced, grinning up at Steve. “Time to flip!”

“Alright,” Steve replied. He picked up the spatula, let Peter get his little hand on it too. “You ready?”

The little boy nodded furiously. He loved this part the most. Watching the batter cook was fun too, seeing it go from a thick liquid to a solid food, but getting to flip the pancake was cooler. Most importantly, he liked being here with his daddy, doing it together. He loved that Steve involved him in this, and in a lot of things. Steve liked teaching Peter to draw. He liked teaching Peter about his motorcycle, letting him sit on it when it was parked in the garage. He was always patient, always helped Peter. He always encouraged his son, in every endeavor, spent as much time with him as he could. He also made Peter’s momma really happy, and that was the best part.

Peter warmed up to Steve immediately after they’d met him, and was overjoyed when Tony had told him Steve would be living with them, that they would be a proper family. He was also really excited to get a little brother or sister. He didn’t really like waiting so long for it, but Tony had told him babies take a long time to grow, and that he’d just have to be patient.

He was excited to celebrate Mother’s Day today, to surprise his momma with this nice breakfast, with the card he’d worked so hard on. They had to be sneaky not to wake him up, and Peter loved being sneaky. It made him feel like a spy on a secret mission. Right now though, his mission was to finish help making the pancakes.

“I’m ready!” he said, giving his dad a little nod.

Steve smiled at him fondly, and turned his eyes to the pan once more. “Okay. Three, two, one, flip!” Together they flipped the pancake.

Steve could smell, before hear his mate entering the kitchen. Tony always smelled so good. There were few scents better in the world, in his opinion, and it cut through the air now, filled his nose and settled something deep in him that was much more pleasing than the pancakes. Peter caught a whiff of it too, because he turned on the chair, dropped his hand from the spatula and let out a gasp.

“Mommy! You’re not supposed to be here!” he said firmly, scrambling to get off of the stool.

Steve scooted out of the way to avoid being kneed in the groin. “Careful!” he said, and shook his head fondly as Peter crossed the kitchen.

“Woah there, Petey-pie! I can’t come into my own kitchen?” Tony replied. His voice was still kind of soft, sleepy, and he was still wearing his pajamas. He held up his hands defensively, but then got a look at Steve, and the kitchen, and the decorated table. His eyes widened in delight.

Steve grinned. He was a little upset at the surprise being spoiled, but seeing Tony’s face made up for it. “You weren’t supposed to come into your kitchen _right now_ ,” Steve supplied, setting the spatula down to join Peter and Tony.

“What’s all this?” Tony asked, smiling.

“We were gonna surprise you!” Peter replied. “You weren’t supposed to see yet.” There was more than a little chiding in his tone, and it amused Tony.

“I’m sorry honey, but it just smelled so good! We got hungry,” the Omega replied, resting a hand on his baby bump.

“Good thing the food’s almost done,” Steve replied, leaning over and giving his mate a kiss on the cheek. His hand came down on top of Tony’s, gently rubbed his belly. “We’re making your favorite—blueberry pancakes. Happy Mother’s Day, sweetheart.”

Tony beamed at the Alpha, and then down at his darling son, who echoed the sentiment with a “You’re the best mommy ever!”

“Thank you so much! And you’re the best son in the whole world,” Tony replied, bending forward to hug Peter. Peter got up on his toes, careful of Tony’s belly, and pressed their cheeks together while they hugged. Tony turned, gave him big, hungry kisses that always got Peter to giggle, and did just that now.

Steve looked on, mesmerized as always by his adorable family, until he remembered there was a pancake in the pan, and rushed over to take it out.

“This one got a little burned,” he announced, wrinkling his nose at the less pleasant smell filling the air. The pancake in question was still edible, but a lot browner than they usually liked them, and he only wanted the best for Tony today. There was still a little batter left too, but Steve knew Tony would rather want the bacon done now, so got to work on that. The first strips let out a pleasant sizzle as they hit the hot pan.

“A true tragedy,” Tony said in regards to the pancake, amused. He stood straight again, took a second look around the kitchen.

It was a little messier than usual, which told Tony that Steve had let Peter help with the cooking. He always got over excited, made some mistakes along the way, but Steve was okay with it, didn’t mind cleaning up after him. Steve was more patient, more helpful than most Alphas Tony knew, more family oriented in a way that wasn’t dominating or somehow unappealing, and Tony felt incredibly lucky. He still couldn’t believe it all sometimes, that all of this began with deciding to have a child through in vitro. Honestly, what were the odds? He and Steve got along well, and having Peter was the best decision Tony had ever made, and now, they were a true family, and were having another baby.

Tony never could’ve anticipated his life taking this turn, that he’d find someone he wanted to settle down with, to bond with. He’d only ever seen himself with his child, but he could admit having a mate really sweetened the deal, especially when his mate happened to be Steve. He didn’t even mind being pregnant again now. He didn’t particularly enjoy pregnancy the first time around, despite the support of his friends, because it was quite a shift for his daily routine and body, but this time around, Steve _pampered_ him endlessly, looked at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world, and that made it a lot easier to take the morning sickness, the pain, the effort it took to grow their baby.

Peter tugged on Tony’s hand now, pointed over at the table. “Come see your presents! Daddy picked the flowers, and I worked really hard on your card,” he said, his eyes warm and bright.

Tony smiled, his heart full, and let himself be led over to the table. “My my, what do we have here?” he mused, brushing his fingertips over the flowers. They were a mix of carnations, gardenias and a few others, in vibrant yellows, pinks and whites. The arrangement itself was beautiful, and although flowers weren’t Tony’s favorite thing, he could appreciate the beauty in them.

“They’re gorgeous,” he said.

“Look at my card next!” Peter insisted, bouncing on his heels in his excitement.

Tony couldn’t deny him. “This card?” he replied, picking it up. It was made from bright blue construction paper, with a white sheet of paper glued inside, for Peter to write and draw on. “Oh you couldn’t have made this card. You definitely bought it, it looks so professional!” the brunet said, looking over the card.

Peter’s handwriting still needed a little work, but he was really good at spelling. Inside the card he’d written ‘ _Happy Mother’s Day! Thank you for being my mommy. I love you._ ’ On the opposite white page, there was an adorable drawing of the three of them as a family. There was a little arrow pointing to Tony’s belly in the picture, dubbed ‘ _baby!_ ’ and it made Tony smile. Oh yes, he knew how excited Peter was for the baby to get there. They were _all_ excited, despite the long wait yet.

Peter was delighted by the compliment, and shook his head proudly. “I made it! I drew the picture, and daddy checked my words so it would look nice.”

“The words didn’t even need checking,” Steve announced from over by the stove. He finished plating up the bacon, and held the plate in one hand, scooped up the plate with the stack of pancakes in the other, brought them over to the table. “He wrote everything right. Our little boy is very smart, and a good artist.”

“He sure is!” Tony agreed, admiring the card. “It’s a beautiful card. Thank you so much, baby.” He laid a gentle hand on Peter’s face, felt his heart surge with contentment.

Peter pushed up into his touch, happy that despite the surprise being ruined, his momma was content with it.

“There’s one more gift,” Steve said at Tony’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned forward, picked up the little jewelry box tucked behind the vase of flowers, handed it to Tony.

Tony peered down at it curiously, tipped open the box. Inside was a stylish bracelet, sleek and shiny, with a geometric pattern engraved around the circumference. It was just the sort of thing Tony liked to wear with his suits on nights out, and the Omega _loved_ it. Steve was amazing at giving gifts. He always knew just what to get.

“Oh, honey, I love it,” Tony sighed, tucking himself against Steve’s shoulder. He leaned up, kissed the blond on the cheek. “Thank you. Thank you both. I couldn’t ask for better.”

“You deserve the best,” Steve said, smiling. Peter came around Steve’s other side, and the Alpha picked him up, so the three of them could hug easier.

“I definitely have it,” Tony replied, kissing his son on the cheek, and following up with a kiss for his mate. Being surprised with a big beautiful breakfast and gifts like this, he certainly felt that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Cherish You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves to shower his beautiful pregnant mate in affection, especially when he's all sensitive.

It started out innocent enough(didn’t it always?). Peter was spending the day with his Uncle Rhodey, with a fun-filled itinerary that was sure to tire him out by the time Rhodey brought him home, so Steve and Tony were snuggled up on their massive couch, an old movie on TMC playing on the TV. Tony’s head rested on Steve’s lap, the blond’s gentle hand brushing through his hair, the other splayed across his abdomen, caressing his growing baby bump.

Tony was six months along, and was certainly starting to feel it. He was tired more than usual, and the cravings had set in something fierce. The most recent in a long line of symptoms, unfortunately, was an unabating tenderness in his breasts. God, he hated it. He hated it when he was pregnant with Peter too. A simple touch could become overwhelming quickly. Sometimes, in the later months, even wearing a shirt was frustrating, especially when he started lactating, his breasts swelling with milk.

At the same time though, the tenderness made him more receptive, more eager, almost overwhelmingly so, which had unforeseen benefits this time around. Steve had found out about it a week ago when they were making out, and he idly trailed a hand over Tony’s chest. The Omega had let out a little gasp at that, and within moments of the blond gently rubbing his nipples through his shirt, Tony started leaking slick. What started as making out in the kitchen ended with Tony sitting up on the island, Steve’s hot tongue laving at his sensitive flesh, licking and sucking his pert nipples, working his pussy open on his fingers until Tony was a whimpering mess, moaning and begging for more.

Pregnancy, like the first time around, wasn’t that enjoyable. Pregnancy _sex_ , Tony found out pretty quickly, was _highly_ enjoyable. Steve really loved it too. He was the instigator, most of the time, even before Tony got pregnant again. Could he be blamed? Steve loved Tony, loved everything about him, and liked showing his love time and time again.

Tony could tell Steve was thinking about it now, because the hand on his belly drifted up towards his chest and back down, suspiciously slowly. Tony ignored it the first two times, but by the third time, the palm of Steve’s hand grazed one of Tony’s nipples, and he groaned a little.

“I know what you’re doing,” he said, tone reprimanding but amused. He turned his head from the TV to look up at Steve.

The blond was smiling like he’d been caught, his blue eyes filled with mischief. “I’m sorry,” he replied, gently brushing back Tony’s bangs. “I can stop?” he asked.

Tony scoffed, rolled his eyes and smiled. “I know you. You’ve got no intention of stopping.”

Steve laughed a little, ducked his head. “You’re right, I don’t. I just…god, you look so good. I can’t help but want to touch you.”

“Oh come on,” Tony replied, averted his eyes. It made his heart flutter whenever Steve complimented him like that. “You’re just saying that to get lucky,” he joked.

“I’m serious,” Steve said, and he gently rubbed Tony’s baby bump. “You’re gorgeous like this. I mean, you’re gorgeous all the time, but like _this,_ ” he said, “You’re just amazing.”

Tony could smell the arousal in his scent, faint, but clear. Steve’s words turned him into putty, like always. It was his honesty, his earnest tone, knowing that he truly meant his words, that really undid Tony every time. Steve loved him as much as Tony loved Steve, even when he wasn’t feeling his best or necessarily happy with himself, and that was amazing.

Besides, Peter wouldn’t be back for a few hours, and they could always finish the movie later.

Tony put a hand over Steve’s, rubbed his thumb over the Alpha’s knuckles. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing Steve loved him so much, knowing he had such a perfect family, and that it was growing.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Tony teased, moving to sit up. Steve put a hand on his back to help him. Once up, he turned on the couch, pulled Steve down by the shoulders to kiss him.

Steve grinned into the kiss, wrapped a hand around Tony’s waist, the other framing his cheek. The kiss was light, happy, and as it tended to between them, evolved into something longer, more sensual. One of Steve’s warm hands brushed down Tony’s side and back up, and he lightly flicked one of the Omega’s nipples with a thumb. Tony shuddered a little, and leaned further into his touch. Steve growled just a little, pleased by the reaction, and grew bolder. It wasn’t long before his ministrations, his reverent touches and teasing got Tony wet, had him leaking slick unbelievably fast, the heady, sweet scent filling Steve’s nose, making his mouth water.

Tony ended up laying across the couch, with Steve on top of him, running his hands up the brunet’s body, under his shirt. Tony lifted his arms so Steve could take it off, his heart beating fast. Steve’s touch was always gentle, reverent, unless Tony asked for more, wanted it harder, rougher. Steve kissed him insistently now, and Tony’s hands fisted in the fabric of his t-shirt, and he couldn’t help but rock his hips a little, press his growing erection against Steve’s. Steve’s fingers settled on his breasts, squeezed ever so gently, and Tony moaned into his mouth.

The blond broke the kiss, licked over his Omega’s bond mark, and then brushed his lips down Tony’s tanned skin until he reached his chest, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Tony looked flushed already. Normally it took a lot more to get him worked up, but damn, being pregnant just put everything into overdrive, and Steve adored it. His huge warm hands caressed Tony’s belly, while his tongue flicked one of his erect nipples. Tony squirmed beneath him, gripped his shoulders.

“Steve,” he gasped.

“God, I love you,” Steve replied, moving his hands up to fondle his mate’s breasts.

It felt way too good, just on the right side of overwhelming, making him hot and needy. He arched into Steve’s touch, and Steve kept up his ministrations, praising Tony all the while. “So perfect, so sensitive, huh? I love you like this, Tony. I love when you’re all in-charge and aggressive too, but when you’re like this, all sweet and open… _god_ , you don’t know what it does to me,” he said, and it was true. Steve had to pause to unbutton his jeans, palmed his aching erection through his underwear.

“Jesus,” Tony replied breathlessly, shut his eyes tight. “Don’t stop, don’t stop touching me, I need—god, please honey.” He reached up, cupped his own tender breasts, hissed a little. Pain and pleasure weren’t exactly strangers in his book, and the sensitivity he felt now was a double edged sword, one that he had no problem falling on at the moment. He shuddered, clenched his pussy when he felt a little more slick trickle out. At this rate, it’d end up bleeding through his pants and wetting the couch.

“Take me to the bedroom,” Tony pleaded.

“Sweetheart, we already got started here,” Steve replied, wrapping his hands around Tony’s. “Why don’t we just keep going?”

Tony huffed a little. “We can’t _on the couch_ ,” he insisted. They’d done it before, and ended up making kind of a mess, which Tony had a hard time cleaning up after. From then on he decided no sex on the couch, or in the living room in general. Even if he was super desperate for it now, he wasn’t going to break his rule.

Steve scoffed, rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Oh so the living room is off limits, but the kitchen is totally fine?” he asked.

They’d gotten frisky in the kitchen more than a handful of times, which Steve loved. The kitchen had a particularly nice skylight that always illuminated Tony so beautifully, made his eyes glow gold and highlighted his beautiful expressions, the blissed-out look he got while he climaxed. Steve of course enjoyed sex in the bedroom too, on their huge bed, but the lighting wasn’t as good in there, especially because Tony had the windows dimmed in the morning because “Mornings are evil,” and he preferred low light.

“That’s…that’s different,” Tony replied.

Steve grinned. “Is it?” he asked.

It really wasn’t, and Tony knew it. Maybe he could make an exception this time, only because he was really fucking horny, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. He frowned a little, or more accurately, pouted, and heaved a sigh.

“You win this time, honey,” he said. “Please, just…touch me.” He squeezed his hands around his breasts a little, shifted his hips insistently. “I’m all wet for you.”

Steve sucked in a harsh breath at that, the tone of Tony’s voice, his words going straight to his cock. “We’ll go to the bedroom before the main event,” Steve replied. “For now…”

The Alpha leaned down, kissed Tony softly, deeply, expressing his gratitude. He loved him so damn much, loved everything they had together. He was intent on cherishing Tony now, making him feel good. Although it was tempting to fuck him and knot him, as he was bound to have the pleasure of doing in a little bit, he wanted to please his partner now, the amazing man who’d invited him into his life, who gave him a family. Tony deserved the best in his opinion, and he was determined to give it to him.

His hands softly trailed down the brunet’s body, settled on the waistband of his sweatpants. Steve scooted back, slowly pulled off Tony’s pants, left a trail of kisses up his leg, slow and reverent, and tugged off his underwear next. At Tony’s request, the garments ended up underneath him, offering a tiny bit of protection for the couch. Steve’s hands settled on Tony’s hips, his grip firm but light.

Tony’s heart was beating fast, and his cock straining, leaking at the head, and god, his thighs were practically wet. He loved Steve so damn much, and although it was a little mortifying getting turned on this quick, when a few minutes ago he’d just been content to watch TV, it felt way too good to care. His doting husband was going to take care of him, to make him feel good, and after all, they didn’t get this opportunity all the time, so he was willing and eager to take it.

“God…” Tony sighed, looking up at Steve. His pupils were dark, lust filled, and he licked his lips.

“Tell me what you want,” Steve said, ducking down to close his lips around one of Tony’s nipples.

“Ah—!” The heat of Steve’s mouth was deliciously overwhelming, and Tony’s hands flew up, gripped the blond’s hair. “I—Your fingers, god, please, your fingers…” he managed when Steve pulled off, just to assault his other nipple.

Steve’s hands slid down Tony’s legs and under his thighs. He lifted one over his shoulder, and brought the other hand to his entrance, rubbed the pads of his fingers around his lower lips. Tony clenched and unclenched reflexively, begging to be filled, and it made Steve’s mouth water.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” he groaned, and pressed his index finger in slowly. Tony was so wet that it sunk in easily, and Steve imagined his cock sinking into that familiar heat instead, and had to bite his lip to keep from reaching down and touching himself.

“Yes,” Tony sighed, “More,” and Steve didn’t deny him. He worked Tony’s cunt open gently, until he had two, then three fingers inside, pumped them slowly in and out. He bent over Tony, peppered his hot skin with kisses, growled softly at the way Tony’s fingers scratched his shoulders, the noises he made. Tony rocked into Steve’s fingers, let out a beautiful moan when his palm grazed his clit time and time again. Steve was taking it slow this time, taking his time, and it was the best and worst feeling, and soon enough all he could think about, all he could feel was Steve, in him, around him, hazy and warm and so damn good. He could feel himself climbing up that peak, spurred on by his mate’s touch, his praises, spoken low.

“Steve, _Steve_ ,” Tony moaned, chills running through him, filling him with pleasure. His cock jerked against his stomach, and he shifted a little, so that Steve’s fingers hit his g-spot on every thrust, and then Steve was rubbing his clit slowly but purposefully.

“So beautiful, my mate, my gorgeous Tony, are you ready for it?” Steve asked. “I want to see you cum, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful when you cum.”

“Fuck,” Tony replied, nodding.

He wanted that, wanted an orgasm, but also to please Steve. Knowing that his husband loved him so much, that he found him so beautiful, was amazing. Tony knew he was good looking, had been told so his whole life, but whenever Steve said it, it seemed to mean more. Steve was arguably hotter than Tony, just one of the reasons the brunet loved him, but Steve always insisted Tony was more beautiful, more perfect, and that made Tony fall for him that much more, when they’d gotten together.

“Please, baby, I wanna cum for you.”

Steve captured his lips then, kissed him sweetly, one hand still working him over, pulling in and out, slick-covered and warm, and he moved the other from Tony’s leg to wrap around his cock, hard and leaking. He stroked up and down the length firmly, long, sweeping strokes that had Tony’s hips moving to chase the touch, and driving back down to feel his fingers, and god, Tony was so beautiful that Steve thought he was going to pass out.

He didn’t deny him much longer, spurred on by the rising moans Tony gave him, his fingers fisted in Steve’s shirt, trembling a little, and Steve sped up the hand pumping his cock, until Tony’s head fell back and he came over Steve’s fist, clenching around Steve’s fingers in a way that made Steve wish it was his knot instead, but he’d have that pleasure soon enough.

“Shit, oh my god…” Tony sighed breathlessly, laying a hand over his eyes. His body went lax against the couch, the ends of his lips turned up into a lazy smile. His pulse was still heightened, and his softening cock twitched a little against his leg.

Steve lapped up the cum from his fingers, and then the sweet slick from the other hand. It only served to make him more aroused, even more desirous of his beautiful mate.

Tony had lifted his arm a little to watch Steve do it. He groaned a little. “You’re insanely hot, you know that?” Tony asked.

The blond laughed, face a little red. “You’re one to talk. God, I just wanna jump you,” he said, smiling.

“Oh, please do,” Tony replied. “You started this, and I think it’ll be a while before I’m satisfied,” he purred, tugging Steve down by the hands and wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He leaned up and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss.

Steve’s hands settled on his hips, and he let Tony control it, explore his mouth with fervor, until Steve was the one who was breathless. He licked his lips, swallowed hard. God, his erection was straining, trapped between them now, a wet spot marking the head against his underwear.

“I’m more than willing, as many times as you want,” he replied, and he meant it. He would pleasure his beautiful pregnant mate all day long if that’s what Tony asked of him.

“Good,” Tony agreed, brushing a hand through his hair. His eyes were lidded, dark and intense, and with his flushed skin, glistening a little with sweat, he painted an absolutely sinful picture which Steve would gladly paint, if he wanted anyone else to share in the divine joy it brought him. But no, he would keep it to himself.

“To the bedroom?” Steve asked, shuffling back and moving to stand up. He held out a hand to Tony.

The brunet licked his lips, slowly sat up. His head was still reeling a little, and his legs felt kind of shaky, weak with pleasure. He rubbed his belly idly, turned to survey the mess on the couch. Thankfully, his clothes seemed to have caught all of his slick. They’d have to go in the wash, sooner rather than later, but it could wait for now. Tony could feel the heat of arousal within him, a fire that, once stoked, was hard to put out.

“To the bedroom,” he agreed. “Though, I might need your help,” he admitted, laughed a little.

Steve laughed in return and stood up. He held out both hands, which Tony took. The blond kissed each hand gently, and pulled Tony off of the couch, wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him stable against him. “I love you,” Steve said, smile wide and eyes full of affection.

Tony’s heart melted at his expression. “Love you too,” he replied, leaning up to nuzzle Steve’s bond mark. He inhaled the pleasant scent deeply, grinned. “Now let’s go take care of this,” he purred, brushing his fingers against his mate’s erection. “We still have a few hours before Peter gets home and I _definitely_ want your knot.”

Steve couldn’t help but jerk into Tony’s touch a little, and nodded, face warm. “Absolutely. It’s all yours, whenever, wherever,” he replied.

Tony laughed at that and gestured to the bedroom, and the two of them made their way across the house.

Yeah, pregnancy still wasn’t Tony’s thing, but he could admit it absolutely had its merits, especially with a mate like Steve. He intended to make the most of it, and his sensitivity, as many times as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! And thank you once more to the owner of this AU for supporting me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading! Leave your thoughts in the comments, and go bother the owner of this AU with your questions :)


End file.
